Borgos
is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in the 1990 special Bardock: The Father of Goku. His original name is a pun on the word 'potato'. This was dubbed as 'Borgos' for the English release of The Father of Goku. Biography A large, balding Saiyan best described as silent and having quite the appetite, Borgos is a low-class mercenary who works as part of a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers, Bardock, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh. Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa and returning to Planet Vegeta, Bardock, the team's leader, is placed in recovery. While he is still out of commission, the capable soldiers Borgos, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. Before long during their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most esteemed minions, Dodoria, and his elite who, by Frieza's orders, betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Meanwhile, Bardock, after having been met with what he passes off as a delusion where he witnesses the destruction of his homeplanet by the hand of Frieza (the result of the ability of precognitive foresight instilled in him by a weakened survivor of the Kanassan rampage), still has yet to fully recover. When he is informed that his team has accepted an offer on Meat, he hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends anyways, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Personality An interesting note is that in the original Japanese version of Bardock: The Father of Goku, Borgos is almost completely silent, the only exception being the battle cry he utters before being killed by Grepe. In the Funimation dub however, the character was given three extra lines. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Great Ape, as with all Saiyans with a tail, Borgos has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). Voice actors * Japanese dub: Kozo Shioya * Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia * In his Great Ape transformation, Borgos does not appear to retain the scars noticeable on his untransformed body. However this is not unheard of; on the contrary the reverse appears more often in the series, where a character is wounded as a Great Ape, and upon their regression, are left with the battle scar (Vegeta's eye during his conflict with Goku, and Shugesh's cheek after an encounter with an offensive Kanassan, for example). Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Full-blooded saiyans From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.